Hole
Hole is a woman who loathes Demon Card, and helps those who are targeted out of Hip Hop Town through underground tunnels.Rave Master Anime: Episode 2 Appearance Hole has short straight blonde hair reaching down to her neck, with a bang coming down below her forehead, large blue eyes, light skin and a woman-like build. She is of average height with thin blonde eyebrows, small lips and a small, mildly round nose. She dons an orange construction-worker like suit, covering most of her body, with white fur around the neck. Around her waist she carries around her constructions tools inside a small brown kit and a small Pickaxe. On the right side of her waist there is a rope hanging lose and a smaller one wrapped diagonally across her upper body. A pair of big goggles are hanging from her neck. She wears her white construction hat all the time she is working with the lights turned on and, at certain times, off. Her hat has a large black line going around it connecting at a certain point. She walks around with a pair of casual brown boots. Even though not visible, it has been shown that she carries around a red pole-like tool for working reasons along with other various tools; like a drill to break down the walls. Personality Hole is a kind woman who helps traveling travelers escape Hip Hop Town and likes to mess around with the plans of Demon Card, as she expresses her dislike for it by aiding their enemies. When she meets Haru Glory, Plue, and Elie for the first time, they have a rocky beginning. Later on, however, they become great friends and Hole shows them her helping nature and compassion. However, when she is called a man by Haru and a mole-woman by Elie, she angry explains to them that she is a female and reveals her face to them. Before she parts way with her new made friends, she tells them to have a safe journey. Synopsis Intro arc Hole is working on her new escape route when, suddenly, Elie, Haru and Plue come crashing down. After a while, she picks herself up from the rubble and, whilst rubbing her self, complains about the pain. Haru wonders if she is a man or a woman, due to her whole body being cover by a big construction worker suit. She angrily states that Haru can't tell the difference from it, since she is pretty confident it is obvious. Elie, however, corrects Haru and, while scanning Hole, as she says, tells him that she is a mole woman. At first she nods, and then realizes she has been called a mole and confronts Elie. They hear voices and conclude that it must be agents from the Demon Card association. They hide themselves under the fallen rocks and wait until the agents outside leave. Hole then comes up to Haru and Elie and asks them if they are the ones who were causing a riot at the dog race tournament and being chased by Demon Card, to which they confirm. Haru, still confused about her gender, asks her once again. Hole takes off her hat and reveals her long blonde woman hair. Even though Haru is now satisfied, Elie still consist on calling her a man. Hole takes Elie's hand and places it on her boobs. Elie simply responds by letting her know that she now understands. Hole then takes them her house, which is located inside a hole. Once inside, Hole tells Elie and Haru that she helps people escape just because she likes to anger Demon Card. They sit down and Haru tells her about Garage Island and the reason why he travels. Hole stops him and asks him why did he leave a peaceful island to come to Hip Hop Town. He simply tells her that he is looking for Rave, but that he got attacked by a Demon Card on his way. Hole the warns him about Shuda, one of Demon Card's top level executives. Hole then looks through her Periscope and sees Demon Card's men. She leads Elie, Haru and Plue out through a secret path. She successfully takes them outside, but is then captured, unknown to Haru and Elie, by Shuda's men. After Haru defeats Shuda she is released and parts ways with Haru, Elie, and Plue. She goes down the man hole Haru and the others came out by, saying farewell to her new friends and tells them to have a safe journey. Equipment Construction Kit: Hole carries around most of her construction tools inside a small, brown bag wrapped around her waist. Periscope: Hole uses her Periscope to look out for intruders. She uses it to help Elie, Haru and Plue escape from Demon Card with ease. Shovel: Hole's shovel. She uses said tool to dig holes. Drill: Hole seems to use her drill the most when she helps escaping travelers, digging holes in the sturdy, underground walls. Pickaxe: One of Hole's construction tools which she utilizes to create multiple paths. Rope: One of Hole's construction tools which she utilizes for various purposes. References Category:Characters Category:Female